Il n'était pas si mauvais
by Liilzou
Summary: Fin alternative du 2x08 , si Angèl n'avait pas appelé à ce moment là... Raquel menottée dans l'entrepôt du professeur. Rated T/M


**La casa de papel. 2x08 fin alternative, si Ángel n'avait pas appelé à ce moment…**

 **Désolée pour les possibles fautes, enjoy !**

* * *

\- Je ne fais que de l'injection de liquidité ! Mais pas pour les banques, je le fais ici, dans la véritable économie, avec cette bande de loosers si c'est comme ça que tu nous vois Raquel. Pour échapper à tout ça…tu n'as pas envie de t'échapper ?

Elle le regarda complètement démunie, essoufflée, perdue dans les yeux si expressifs de cet homme qui se tenait face à elle. Soudain la colère assassine qui l'habitait depuis ce moment dans les toilettes des femmes du restaurant sembla s'estomper. Elle soupira en baissant les yeux, la rage était retombée, elle ne savait plus quoi faire, interpréter, penser…

\- Raquel parles moi…

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, dieu que c'était difficile de le regarder, il avait un regard si doux, si inoffensif, sa respiration était haletante, ses yeux la dévisageaient avec inquiétude, ses mains tremblotaient presque.

Il semblait vulnérable, à ce moment précis quelque chose chez lui la toucha au plus profond de son être, elle sentit un trouble s'emparer d'elle, partagée, se sentant à la fois intimidée au plus haut point et poussée vers lui, les larmes montèrent. Il était un mystère pour elle.

\- Qui es-tu ? Murmura-t-elle

Le professeur ? Salva ? Sergio ? Elle était beaucoup plus calme que la première fois où elle lui avait posé cette question ; elle avait vraiment besoin d'éléments de réponse.

Le professeur était froid, sûr de lui, intrusif, provocateur, extrêmement intelligent et dangereux, quand elle repensa à ses interactions avec lui sa gorge se serra... Elle avait été une proie pour lui, facile qui plus est ; il s'était délecté de son embarras en lui posant des questions intimes, il avait sans aucuns scrupules décrédibilisé l'inspectrice aux yeux du pays, avait sciemment mis sa carrière en péril en diffusant un enregistrement compromettant, et n'avait pas hésité à sacrifier Ángel pour se couvrir.

Une larme coula sur sa joue, elle plongea son regard dans celui du professeur, les sourcils froncés.

\- Raquel non…je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé ; souffla-t-il en baissant le regard.

Il imaginait bien ce qui lui traversait l'esprit, son cœur se serra, il ne voulait pas qu'elle retienne ça de lui, il ne savait pas comment lui faire comprendre, comment lui dire simplement.

Elle cru voir Salva le temps d'un instant, cet homme timide qui peinait à soutenir son regard. Salva, cet homme qui lui avait fait l'amour et qui voulait lui offrir une vie sur une île paradisiaque avec sa mère et sa fille… elle se maudit intérieurement. Bien sûr qu'il n'existait pas ! Un homme parfait, timide et introverti aux premiers abords, extrêmement gentil et doux, attentif, aimant, passionné, respectueux, le gendre, mari, père parfait en tout point. Comment avait-elle pu croire à ce conte de fée, elle avait pourtant assez vécu pour savoir que tout n'était pas aussi simple.

Une seconde larme coula sur sa joue, elle aimerait remonter cinq jours en arrière, tout effacer, ne rencontrer ni Salva ni le professeur.

\- Comment veux-tu que je m'échappe de tout ça ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton plein de reproches. C'est facile pour toi, tu prépares ça depuis vingt ans, tu as tout prévu dans les moindres détails, tu n'as aucune attache, tu as tout réussi.

\- C'est vrai que je prépare ce coup depuis longtemps, mais je suis loin d'avoir tout réussi Raquel, j'ai perdu deux de mes hommes durant ce braquage.

La voix de l'homme se brisa tandis que ses yeux devinrent brillants.

\- Ce n'est pas facile pour moi contrairement à ce que tu crois, deux de mes hommes sont morts, deux otages ont été blessés, je ne voulais aucune violence, aucune blessure, aucune victime, je n'ai pas réussi. J'ai élaboré ce plan, j'ai mis des règles en place et je ne les ai pas suivi, je n'ai pas réussi. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi Raquel, tu sais que c'est vrai, tu sais ce c'est sincère, murmure-t-il, crois-moi… tu ne méritais pas de souffrir comme ça, ça me rend malade.

Il s'était rapproché d'elle, il se haïssait tellement de l'avoir fait souffrir, de s'être attaché à elle, elle ne méritait pas tout ça, mais c'était nécessaire pour le bon déroulement du plan.

Il semblait se débattre intérieurement, la situation était critique dans la fabrique, les forces de l'ordre s'apprêtaient à rentrer pendant Berlin et les autres s'organisaient pour sortir l'argent le plus vite possible. Mais lui n'avait d'yeux que pour Raquel, encore, et ne semblait pouvoir s'en détourner tant qu'il ne l'avait pas convaincu qu'il n'était pas mauvais.

L'inspectrice baissa les yeux et pleura à chaudes larmes, elle était dans une situation détestable, ce n'était pas le fait d'être menottée non, elle se sentait malgré tout en sécurité, c'était cette tristesse qui la submergeait, elle ne pouvait nier ses sentiments, et savoir qu'il les partageait et qu'il semblait même en souffrir rendait les choses difficiles. Elle allait le perdre, celui à qui elle s'était confié si rapidement, celui qui lui avait redonné espoir, celui qui était tombé amoureux d'elle, celui qui la regardait les larmes aux yeux également, qui l'inondait d'affection d'un simple regard.

L'homme ne supporta pas la vue de la belle blonde pleurant à cause de lui ; perdu, il soupira, il n'y avait alors plus aucun espoir ? L'avait-il réellement brisé ? A cette pensée il fut pris de nausées.

\- Sergio…

Il releva brusquement la tête, elle l'avait appelé par son prénom, son vrai prénom. Touché, il l'interrogea du regard.

\- Viens Sergio…

Il se rapprocha d'un pas, pendu à ses lèvres, plongea dans ses yeux et y vit de l'appréhension, de la peur mais plus une once de colère.

A quoi bon lutter, à quoi bon réfléchir maintenant ? Rien de ce qu'il se passerait ne changerait quoi que ce soit pour elle comme pour lui. Lui était un criminelle, le braqueur le plus recherché d'Espagne, un cerveau redoutable qui s'apprêtait à disparaître, elle était une femme épuisée par la vie, par son travail, et maintenant recherchée pour complicité, elle allait perdre son travail, sa liberté et peut-être même sa fille.

Elle s'avança et colla ses lèvres à celles de Sergio.  
Ce que ça pouvait être agréable, la douceur de ses lèvres, sa barbe contre sa peau, elle laissa échapper un gémissement malgré elle, elle était attirée par cet homme comme un aimant, il lui était impossible de lui résister.

Le professeur fut d'abord pris de surprise, se laissant faire hésitant, puis lui aussi s'abandonna à elle. Il s'avança en glissant ses mains sur sa taille, son dos, ses omoplates, l'une dans ses cheveux l'autre au creux de ses reins il l'attira à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. En sentant les lèvres de celle qu'il tenait dans ses bras s'entre-ouvrir il y glissa sa langue et vint caresser la sienne presque timidement puis il se recula de quelques centimètres afin de la regarder un instant. Il dégagea une mèche de cheveux de sa main droite avant de la reposer en bas de son dos pendant que la gauche se perdait dans sa chevelure blonde. Il déposa ses lèvres sur la peau délicate de son cou en resserrant son étreinte, puis donna un petit coup de langue électrisant, il la sentit se cambrer, rejeter sa tête en arrière, son bassin frôlant le sien : il devint fou. Ses mains descendirent rapidement le long de son dos, de ses fesses, l'attirant toujours plus à lui et sans attendre il la porta en la tenant fermement par les hanches, ses jambes l'encerclèrent, leurs bassins en contact.  
C'est en entendant la jeune femme gémir douloureusement qu'il se rappela soudainement qu'elle était toujours menottée, et dans une position probablement plus qu'inconfortable. Il la relâcha, gêné, lui lançant un regard désolé avant de se diriger vers son bureau.

Raquel sentit son cœur se serrer, d'un coup elle prit peur, qu'il regrette, qu'il se soit laissé emporter, qu'il la fasse partir. Elle fut prit d'un froid intense, les mains, les lèvres, le corps entier de son amant étaient tout contre elle l'instant précédent, elle aurait hurlé de frustration si elle n'avait pas aussi peur.

\- Sergio je t'en pris, supplia-t-elle la voix tremblante.

Il prit une clé dans le tiroir et repartit vers elle en lui lançant le regard le plus affectueux et rassurant possible, c'était si évident qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça qu'il n'avait même pas envisagé qu'elle puisse le penser.

A quelques centimètres à peine d'elle, il fit glisser ses doigts le long de ses bras en remontant vers ses mains puis la libéra des menottes, qu'il laissa tomber par terre.

Ils se regardèrent longuement, le cœur battant à tout rompre, Raquel ne put s'empêcher de le toucher et posa une main sur son torse, la fit remonter jusqu'à son cou, caresser sa joue, elle se délectait du contact de sa barbe, et joua du bout des doigts avec ses cheveux. Pour une fois Sergio fit le premier pas et l'embrassa suavement, les mains sur sa taille, l'attirant encore et toujours vers lui, il caressa ses hanches puis ralentit la cadence, laissa ses lèvres frôler délicatement son cou, puis glissa finalement ses doigts sous son haut d'une lenteur infini, appréciant la douceur de sa peau.

Raquel gémit imperceptiblement puis s'accrocha à lui, l'embrassant, enleva sa cravate et commença à déboutonner sa chemise.  
Sergio sourit, il adorait la façon dont elle le touchait, elle était si vive, si impulsive, si impatiente. Il était aussi impatient qu'elle en réalité, mais prenait son temps pour lui montrer à quel point il la trouver belle, à quel point il tenait à elle, à quel point il était fou d'elle. Il avait un immense respect pour elle, il ne voulait en aucun cas brûler les étapes, il voulait la chérir autant qu'elle le méritait. Ce fut comme si c'était la première fois entre eux.

Il se détacha d'elle malgré le soupir de protestation de son amante et passa derrière elle, dégagea ses cheveux et embrassa sa nuque, la naissance de ses épaules, il caressa ses bras, sa taille, il repassa les mains sous son haut et l'enleva plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il se colla à elle en caressant son ventre. L'inspectrice laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule du professeur et glissa une main sur la cuisse de ce dernier. Il grogna et embrassa son cou, la léchant, il la mordilla lorsqu'elle griffa l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Raquel prenait un malin plaisir à le rendre fou, après tout il ne s'en privait pas lui, il était tellement dans le contrôle, maîtrisait parfaitement chaque geste, comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, elle voulait le faire perdre le contrôle, à lui, l'homme qui calculait tout.

Elle se retourna et se plaqua contre lui, finit de déboutonner sa chemise, elle l'en débarrassa et se glissa contre lui, peau contre peau, laissant ses mains parcourir ses épaules viriles, ses bras musclés, elle embrassa ses pectoraux tout en caressant ses abdominaux, appréciant son torse puissant.

Il respirait vite, ses mains parcoururent sa peau douce et chaude puis s'attardèrent sur les bretelles de son soutien gorge qu'il fit glisser le long de ses épaules avant de dégrafer délicatement le bout de tissu.

Ce fut trop pour elle, elle était brûlante, elle avait tellement envie de lui, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle accéléra le mouvement et enleva sa ceinture, l'attira à elle, l'embrassa passionnément, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, sur son torse tandis qu'elle sentait les mains habiles de Sergio descendre de plus en plus bas sur son dos. Elle le poussa sur la chaise derrière lui et s'assit à califourchon sur lui ; ils finirent rapidement d'enlever les derniers remparts à leurs plaisirs et elle glissa sur lui, nue, manquant de crier tant il était bon de l'avoir en elle.

Leurs corps toujours plus fiévreux bougeaient à l'unisson, les va-et-vient s'accentuèrent dans un ballet érotique et sensuel, jusqu'à qu'ils atteignent au même instant le septième ciel.  
Raquel se blottit contre lui et le temps s'arrêta.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis qu'il soit positif ou négatif, c'est ma première fiction depuis plusieurs années, besoin de vous pour m'améliorer ( :**

 **Cet OS sera suivi d'une fic en plusieurs chapitres (pas encore écrite en entier), il s'agira de l'après braquage, pour ce qui est du contexte je pose ça là pour vous expliquez comment je vois les choses :**

 _Ángel ne se réveillera pas. Raquel appellera sa mère avec un des téléphones du professeur qui n'est pas sur écoute pour expliquer brièvement qu'elle partira avec lui, puis quelques jours plus tard l'invitera ainsi que sa fille à les rejoindre aux coordonnées GPS indiquées sur les cartes postales se trouvant dans la cuisine. Malheureusement la garde exclusif de la petite sera bien attribuée au père qui convaincra sa fille que sa mère est une fugitive et complice de crime ; sa fille, en colère, refusera de rejoindre Raquel, lui brisant le cœur._

 _La mère les rejoindra pour la soutenir et passer un peu de temps avec elle avant de repartir en Espagne._

 **Pour le reste tout s'est passé comme dans la série.**


End file.
